


Heavy Boots

by SoupyGoopy



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupyGoopy/pseuds/SoupyGoopy
Summary: Emotions run high on the day before the attack on Delta.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 25





	Heavy Boots

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> i hope yall like it :)

“Violet!”

She rattled the door and heard a small grunt followed by heavy dragging footsteps. Her heart momentarily stopped as she pictured a gray decaying Violet with glassy eyes and heavy boots lugging and stumbling in a clumsy amble to bang at the door in search of flesh. She quickly shook the image out of her head and sighed in relief as the doorknob clicked and turned, shifting her weight from one foot to the other while a meek red eyed Violet poked her head out of the crack.

“Hey.” 

Violet’s voice cracked and warbled, her usual deep confident husk gone.

“I . . . Can we talk?” Clementine’s face softened and she rubbed her arm awkwardly. “Please?”

Violet huffed and blinked away tears as she stared at the floor before finally setting her jaw and turning to sulk back to her bunk in a silent invitation for Clementine to enter.

She hesitantly pushed the door open and silently berated herself for the loud creak it groaned. The door closed and locked with a small click, a soft thump echoing through the thick wood when she lolled the back of her head against it. She slumped against it and watched Violet sigh emptily. 

She sounded fucking exhausted. 

And it scared Clementine how much she could relate to a meaningless puff of air.

Tired.

“What’s wrong?” 

They were too young to be so sick of survival.

Violet stared hollowly back at amber and cleared her throat, “I don’t know.” 

Clementine didn’t want to prod any further than that, she would tell her eventually. She pushed off the door and sauntered over to the bed to sit next to Violet. Gently taking her hand, she laced their fingers together and kissed the back of her hand, heart sinking at the tear that ran down Violet’s cheek and the tiny whimper that escaped her mouth. She scooted closer to her so that their thighs touched. 

“Clementine, I just . . .” She took in a deep steadying breath, “I’m . . . I need a day. Please.”

Clementine shook her head. She always thought about others before herself. It was endearing, almost. 

“It’s okay, we’ve got everything covered.” She paused and searched green. “I just don’t want you to have to go through this alone, is all.”

Violet rested her head on Clementine’s shoulder and squeezed her hand.

“It’s in my bones, Clem. I can’t . . . I can’t leave it behind,” She muttered.

How are you supposed to tell someone that it never goes away? 

Clementine felt tears prick her eyes and she swallowed thickly, “I know.”

It only gets heavier and burrows deeper. 

And every night, you see all of their faces. 

You only feel guiltier when you realize that you don’t remember what they look like anymore. Or what they sound like anymore. Fuzzy faces and dull voices that haunt you every fucking night like a disgusting rash you can’t get rid of. 

Clementine found that her rash is infectious. 

Everywhere she goes, something crumbles. Someone dies. Someone is left with the memory of a death that Clementine could’ve stopped.

She could only hope that this time it would be different. 

Clementine pressed a kiss to Violet’s head and blinked away tears.

“I’m here for you.”

Words sat at the tip of Violet’s tongue, heavy, thick, and tasting of Clementine’s lips and salty skin.

“I love you.”

Clementine rested her head on Violet’s as a small warmth spread in her chest and her stomach sank.

“I love you, too”

It _has _to be different.__


End file.
